Encuentros
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Los encuentros de Ganimedes, el copero de los dioses, y el semidios Orfeo, también conocido como el Regalo de Apolo. (Advertencia contiene relaciones CHICOXCHICO) Esta historia participa en el Reto "Este soy yo" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


**4999 palabras, like a boss. Esta historia contiene BL o una pareja homosexual (si les queda más claro), todo es muy soft, pero si no es de su agrado mejor no lean.  
Algunos personajes pertenece a Rick Riordan (otro a la mitología griega) y está ambientado en el universo de la saga de Percy Jackson y su derivados. Yo no gano más que amor u odio con este escrito  
Orfeo es un personaje del mi fic (aún en proceso) _Mal tiempo_ , si lo han leído (muchas gracias) sabrán quien es, si no lo han hecho lean primero este one-shot que escondí deliberadamente a sus padres (aunque puse algunas pistas a lo largo de la historia. **

**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Este soy yo" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_**

La primera vez que lo vio Orfeo tenía tres años, era también la primera vez que visitaba el Olimpo; su padre lo tomaba su mano mientras estaban de pie frente a los dioses. Su papá le había dado muchas indicaciones antes de salir de casa, sabía no podía ir con los abuelos y si estos no le hablaban no era porque hubiera hecho algo malo, sino porque Zeus podía enojarse.

−Papi –el pequeño pelinegro de cabello desordenado jaló su mano para atraer su atención.

−¿Sí?

−Se parece a Percy – comentó señalando al dios de los mares que al notarlo le regaló un guiño, para la mayoría de los dioses era la primera vez que veían al niño.

−Es porque es su padre ¿recuerdas? hablamos de eso en casa y también dijimos algo sobre no señalar personas.

−¿Ni a los dioses?

−Especialmente a los dioses.

La audiencia comenzó, el pequeño de ojos azules comenzó a cambiar su peso de pie, cansado y aburrido de palabras que no tenían ningún sentido para él. Su padre parecía molesto mientras hablaba, pero los abuelos y algunos otros dioses le regalaban sonrisas cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de ellos; su padre le soltó cuando utilizó sus manos para mostrar algo oportunidad que aprovechó el pequeño Orfeo para salir corriendo, nadie lo reprendió a pesar de que su padre volteó a verlo.

Le habían dicho que Annabeth había diseñado el Olimpo –"fue idea de ella" le había explicado su papá−, Orfeo corrió por los pasillos, gritando alegre cuando no veía a nadie por el simple gusto de escuchar el eco de su voz. Se encontró con varios dioses, sus padres le habían pedido que fuera amable con ellos, por lo que dibujó enormes sonrisas y los saludó agitando su mano, la mayoría respondió las sonrisas y saludos, pero todos sin excepción parecían interesados en él.

−El regalo de Apolo – oyó murmurar más de una vez.

"Haz oído de que a los bebés los trae la cigüeña" le habían explicado sus padres un día cuando preguntó el significado de que lo llamaran el regalo de Apolo, el pequeño de entonces todavía dos años asintió energéticamente "a ti te trajo Apolo" "¿en el carro solar?" había preguntado emocionado "en el carro solar" había asentido su papá.

Orfeo imaginaba que todos se emocionaban al verlo porque sabían que se había subido al carro solar siendo bebé, pero le alegraba que no preguntaran porque no recordaba nada.

Después de caminar un buen rato pensó que ya era hora de volver, pero al dar la vuelta para regresar no supo el camino, todo lucía igual, por lo que se apuró a correr para encontrar a su padre.

−¡Papi! –pensaba en regañar a Annabeth cuando la viera porque había imaginado el Olimpo igual y nadie podría ir al lugar que quisiera si todo lucía igual− ¿Hola?

Ahora nadie se veía cerca, los que lo habían mirado con tanto interés habían desaparecido.

−¡Papi! –comenzó a asustarse, antes de salir de casa le prometió a su papá que no soltaría su mano y ahora se había perdido, sabía que estarían muy preocupados por él.

−¡Abuelos! ¡Papi!

Sintió las lágrimas correr antes de oír una voz llamarlo.

−Pequeño mortal, no deberías estar aquí –era la voz más bonita que había escuchado, tanto como la de su abuela cantando.

−Estoy buscando a mi papi –explicó intentando secar sus lágrimas pero el dios las había visto.

−¿Estás bien? –era la persona más hermosa que Orfeo había visto, los rizos del joven eran como oro, al igual que los ojos que lo miraban con preocupación.

−Muy bonito –se atrevió a decir, ante lo que el joven sonrió divertido.

−Tú eres el bonito, hace tiempo que no veía a un mortal tan pequeño –se agachó quedando a su altura−, no recordaba que fueran tan pequeños.

−Papá dice que creceré –respondió tratando de ponerse de puntillas para parecer más alto lo que logró hacer reír al dios.

−Seguro, pero no tengas prisa, los niños pequeños siempre son adorables.

−¿Lo son?

−Claro –la sonrisa de brillantes dientes tenía embelesado al pequeño− ¿a quién buscas?

−A mi papi –comentó recordando.

−¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?

−Con los abuelos –el joven pareció confundido, por lo que Orfeo trató de recordar el nombre de del lugar− ¿el salón de los dioses?

−0h, sí –le sonrió− puedo llevarte cerca, pero yo no puedo ir a ese lugar ¿vamos?

El dios ofreció su mano, pero el pequeño dudó.

−¿Sucede algo?

−¿Está bien que te toque?

−¿Por qué no deberías?

−No debo tocar las cosas valiosas porque pueden romperse.

El mayor rió divertido por el comentario.

−Nada pasará, lo prometo.

Orfeo lució emocionado cuando tomó su mano, comenzando a caminar a saltitos a la par del joven dios, le contó de su casa en Nueva Roma, lo que pareció atraer la atención a su acompañante, el niño se sintió feliz de que una persona tan bella luciera interesado en lo que platicaba.

−Suena bonito –comentó en una breve pausa del menor y a Orfeo le pareció sincero cuando lo decía.

−¿Vendrás un día de visita? Podrás conocer a Luke y a papá, conozco a Reyna que es Pretor y a Frank, seguro podrás quedarte ahí, yo les pediré permiso ¡puedes dormir en mi cama! ¡Y te enseñaré mis juguetes!

−Algún día iré, te lo prometo.

−Te esperaré –comentó sonriendo sin dudar en su palabra, una persona tan bella seguramente no le mentiría.

−¡Orfeo!

−¡Es papi! –gritó emocionado− Vamos –jaló la mano del mayor.

−No puedo ir más allá, lo siento.

−¿No conocerás a papi?

−Perdona –negó con tristeza.

−Lo harás cuando vayas a casa –le restó importancia el pequeño− ¡Comeremos pizza! ¡Como la de Italia!

El dios sonrió.

Orfeo hizo un gesto con su mano, llamándole, cuando el mayor se acercó el pelinegro lo abrazó con fuerza dando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

−Te esperaré –comentó para después correr hacía su padre que de nuevo lo llamaba, después de avanzar un poco se detuvo, despidiéndose con la mano, gesto que el dios correspondió.

−¡Orfeo!

−¡Voy! –gritó para correr al encuentro de su padre.

El hombre joven se hincó en el suelo al ver llegar a su hijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

−Me asustaste, tus abuelos también se preocuparon.

−Papi, papi, encontré una persona bonita, la más bonita que he visto nunca –le explicó emocionado.

−¿Más que Afrodita? –su padre comenzó a caminar con él en brazos.

−Mil veces más.

Orfeo disfrutaba cuando hacía reír a su padre como en ese momento.

−¿Y cómo se llamaba?

−¡Olvidé preguntarle! Pero dijo que iría de visita, entonces preguntaré ¿Puedo mandar un dibujo de la casa para él? Así sabrá cómo llegar.

−Pero no sabes su nombre.

−Seguro no hay nadie tan bonito como él.

−Se lo daremos al abuelo ¿de acuerdo?

−¡Sí! –gritó feliz, abrazando con fuerza a su padre.

···2 años después···

−Me preguntaba que quería Ganimedes de nosotros; "lo más bonito que he visto nunca" –el padre del pequeño parecía algo molesto mientras preparaba la merienda−, ¿sabes que quiso cenar pizza casi un mes porque su amigo vendría de visita?; estuvo triste un largo tiempo, incluso se enojó con su abuelo por no haber entregado el dibujo de la casa "Por eso mi amigo nunca vino", la casa literalmente se llenó de juguetes buscando el perdón de su nieto –el inmortal de apariencia juvenil recibió una breve mirada del hombre pelinegro, al instante le agradó, alguien que no parecía impresionado por su belleza−. Apolo sospechó que se trataba de ti, pero nunca creímos que con un "nadie tan bonito como él" fuera un literal nadie tan bonito como tú. Pensé que no podías abandonar el Olimpo.

−No es que no pudiera, es solo que nunca había tenido motivos para querer salir, nada había para mí aquí.

−Pero viniste –el hombre pareció curioso, tenía 25 años, era joven aún, sus facciones le recordaban al pequeño.

−Posiblemente ya no me recuerda, 2 años son mucho tiempo para un niño pequeño.

−No subestimes a mi hijo y la impresión que puedes causar en un pequeño de 3 años. Cuida esto –le pidió ofreciéndole una bandeja, el dios se preguntó si el pelinegro lo tomaría por el joven de 16 que mostraba su apariencia−, Orfeo está en el jardín trasero, jugando con Luke.

−¿Estás solo con ellos? –preguntó mientras le seguía con la charola.

−Sí, es mi día libre, es sorprendentemente agradable preparar la merienda de los pequeños en lugar de matar monstruos o tener reuniones del senado. ¡Luke, no otra vez! –reprendió al chico mayor al ver que el pequeño pelinegro lloraba.

−¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó curioso al padre mientras dejaba la charola en un mesa.

−Luke está en la horrible etapa de molestar a quien le gusta y no se cansa de burlarse de la estatura de Orfeo que, como puedes ver, no ha crecido tanto desde que lo viste, culpa a mis genes, lo admito.

−¿Puedo ir?

−Adelante, Annabeth y Percy no estarán muy felices si le meto un susto de muerte a su pequeñajo.

El joven dios de cabello dorado dejó al padre en la mesa, para acercarse a los pequeños que jugaban en el pasto.

−Sabes –trató de atraer la atención del niño que lloraba cubriendo su rostro con sus manos−, siempre me ha parecido que los niños pequeños lucen más adorables.

Luke lo miró sorprendido, pero pareció molesto al notar como el pequeño se alegró al reconocerlo, abrazándolo con fuerza lo hizo caer al pasto.

−¡Veniste! –gritó aún con lágrimas en los ojos y la nariz escurriendo− como prometiste.

Ganimedes se alegró al tener al pequeño en brazos, un abrazo inocente, una mirada de odio infantil y una de indiferencia, los mortales eran mil veces más interesantes que los dioses que solo lo miraban con deseo o admiración a su belleza…

−Ganimedes –repitió por tercera vez el inmortal− Ga-ni-me-des.

−Gan…

−Eres un tonto –explotó Luke molesto al ver fallar una vez más a Orfeo en decir el nombre del dios, dejándolos entró a la casa.

−Yo me encargo –suspiró el padre de Orfeo poniéndose en pie− soy su segundo favorito gracias a que me parezco a mi hijo.

El pequeño pelinegro parecía triste mientras intentaba con el nombre en voz baja.

−Puedes decirme Gan –le ofreció.

−Te esperé –comentó sin atreverse a mirarlo, aún sentado en la silla con su merienda intacta.

−Lo siento –el copero de los dioses era sincero con su disculpa, le dolía ver triste al pequeño ojiazul−, no puedo venir a verte tanto como quisiera, pero prometo venir a verte una vez al mes ¿está bien?

La bonita sonrisa volvió a aparecer en los labios del pelinegro, comenzándole a ofrecer galletas de todos los colores.

···2 años después···

Ganimedes había cumplido con las 24 visitas que prometió, lo cual había sorprendido a los padres

El, aún pequeño, Orfeo era el niño consentido de sus padres a quienes continuaba abrazando y dando besos, Ganimedes recibía su dosis de besos y abrazos en cada visita que ocasionaba que los dioses y demás inmortales preguntaran por su inusual alegría al volverá la que solía durar semanas. Pero Orfeo no era solo un pequeño consentido, sino que a pesar de tener siete años sus padres comenzaron a entrenarlo en el uso del arco y la espada, ambas disciplinas en las que comenzaba a destacar a pesar de su corta edad y agregando a eso que era "el regalo de Apolo" en el Olimpo se empezaba a hablar de que sería el próximo héroe al que se le entregaría la inmortalidad. Ganimedes odiaba cuando se referían a él como "el regalo de Apolo", Orfeo era más que eso, era un chico maravilloso que era encantador con todos y al que quienes le conocían terminaban adorando.

Nunca había roto su costumbre de asistir una vez al mes a Nueva Roma, siempre por temor a que Zeus lo reprendiera, sin embargo, cuando supo de la vacaciones de Orfeo y lo horrible que habían resultado no dudó en ir por segunda vez en un mes a Nueva Roma.

Encontró al niño sentado en la sala de espera de hospital, estaba herido y a pesar de que sabía que sus heridas no eran graves estuvo tentado a llevarlo al Olimpo para que fuera tratado por los mismos dioses. Había más amigos de la familia en la sala pero el pelinegro estaba solo, en ese encuentro no hubo abrazos, besos ni siquiera una sonrisa, solo una breve mirada con lágrimas silenciosas, se sentó a su lado sin saber qué hacer; sin romper el silencio que parecía haber atrapado al pequeño ojiazul se atrevió a tomar su mano, logrando que el llanto se volviera audible.

−Fue mi culpa… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerle –le dirigió por primera vez la palabra con voz nasal debido a su llanto.

−Eres un niño –fue la única respuesta que pudo formular.

−Soy un guerrero, mis padres me entrenaron… −el llanto lo hizo parar, mientras que sentía más fuerte la presión de su mano.

No notaron al padre hasta que vieron las botas desgastadas delante del menor, cuando Orfeo lo vio levantó su rostro con miedo, al encontrarse con el rostro serio de su padre comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

−¡Lo siento!

Ganimedes estuvo a punto de interponerse, de tachar de cruel al padre hasta que lo vio sonreír.

−¿Por qué? Está bien, tú lo hiciste excelente, estoy orgulloso de ti, sobreviviste, ambos lo hicieron.

Lo vio quitarse una cadena del cuello para colocarla a su hijo, un anillo de un cráneo colgaba de ella. El menor pelinegro parecía sorprendido a pesar de que sus lágrimas seguían corriendo.

−No llores, no podría estar más orgullo de ti, lo hiciste bien, limpia tus lágrimas –agregó sin dejar de sonreír al tiempo que limpiaba con sus manos el rostro del menor−, entra cuando seas capaz de dibujar la sonrisa que quiere− el pelinegro mayor se retiró a hablar con sus amigos y familiares, mientras Orfeo miraba el anillo emocionado, intentando parar su llanto

−Gan –sintió la mano que lo soltaba cuando lo llamó, cuando lo miró lo abrazó con fuerza−, gracias, todo salió bien porque estás aquí.

−Me das un crédito que no merezco –el abrazo fue diferente, Orfeo seguía siendo pequeño para su edad, pero no era el mismo abrazo que dos años antes lo había tumbado al pasto con enormes sonrisas ni el abrazo del beso sonoro que recibió del pequeño de tres años, Orfeo cambiaba, crecía demasiado rápido y él seguía igual… y por primera vez eso le causó mucho miedo.

···5 años después···

−Excelente –su padre sonrió, dando por terminado el entrenamiento −, si tuviera tu edad me darías una paliza.

−Gracias, papá.

Su padre hizo un gesto.

−A veces extraño el papi –comentó luciendo desanimado.

El chico soltó una carcajada lo que alegró al padre.

−Suenas como el abuelo –el hombre adulto solo pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

−Vamos a casa, ¿sí?

Al dar la vuelta encontraron un joven de cabello dorado frente a ellos, se veía sucio y cansado, no podía tener más de 12 años.

−¿Gan? –su padre le soltó por lo que Orfeo se apuró a correr hacía el joven que lucía preocupado y como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

−Luzco terrible ¿no?

−No –el pelinegro dibujo una enorme sonrisa−, luces tan hermoso como siempre –para sorpresa de ambos pelinegro el joven se sonrojó lo que a su vez hizo a Orfeo sonrojarse.

El mayor sonrió.

−Déjame adivinar, eres mortal por un tiempo.

−¿Lo eres? –el ojiazul se sorprendió− ¿de nuevo?

−Zeus se molestó por mis constantes salidas y me dijo que sin tanto amo pasar mi tiempo con lo mortales lo pasaría como tal.

−¿Y cuándo acaba?

−Cuando me arrepienta profundamente y ruegue por mi inmortalidad.

-Ja ja ja –ambos adolescentes se vieron confundidos al verlo reír−, te quedarás con nosotros, tenemos suficiente espacio para un ejército pequeño.

−No quiero ser una molestia.

−Entonces no lo seas.

Orfeo tomó su mano por sorpresa, lo que hizo sonrojar a Ganimedes.

−Vamos a buscarte ropa y darte un baño, muero por conocer que tan diferente eres siendo mortal.

El pelinegro ojiazul corrió sin soltar su mano.

−Cuidado Orfeo, esta vez sí podrás romperlo.

···

Ganimedes no podía sentirse más torpe, incluso al caminar por el campo solía tropezar, especialmente en compañía de Orfeo, quien al verlo pasar trabajos solía volverse todo sonrisas y le ofrecía su mano al caminar. Al ser mortal el pequeño pelinegro se había vuelto un enigma, algo complicado que hacía latir su corazón sin control cuando dibujaba sonrisas que no eran nuevas para él o le decía lo hermoso que lucía aun cuando Ganimedes sabía que su apariencia no tenía nada que ver con su yo inmortal; antes había estado acostumbrado a las palabras del chico y su contacto pero actualmente hasta el más breve roce con su piel lo hacía sonrojar, su sonrisas le parecían mil veces más hermosas y por primera vez notaba lo apuesto que era Orfeo.

−¿Sucede algo? –Orfeo volteó a verlo cuando notó que se detuvo.

−Creciste

La sonrisa del ojiazul era de orgullo.

−Lo notaste.

−Es difícil no hacerlo, hace un mes mediamos casi lo mismo.

−Padre dice que es mi primer estirón, de ahora en adelante será crecer, espero ganarle a Luke.

Ganimedes sonrió, pero al oír el nombre del hijo de los Jackson sintió una presión desagradable en el pecho. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron el pelinegro, éste pareció no ser capaz de apartar la mirada.

−¿Qué es? –preguntó sintiendo su rostro caliente pero sin poder apartar sus ojos dorados de los preciosos ojos de su amigo.

−Creo que es porque antes no podía verte directo a los ojos –comentó−, pero nunca había notado lo hermosos que lucen tus ojos cuando le da directo la luz del sol.

−Pe…pensé que habías dicho que era lo más hermoso que habías visto cuando era inmortal –logró tartamudear sintiendo su rostro arder.

Fue la ocasión de que las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaran.

−Me equivoqué, como mortal eres muchísimo más hermoso.

−Tus padres nos estarán esperando para cenar –comentó dando media vuelta para volver por el camino, sin saber cómo enfrentar esa declaración.

−¿Cómo estuvo el paseo? –el padre de Orfeo lo encontró en la puerta pero el chico de cabello dorado solo pasó de largo− ¿qué sucedió? –le preguntó a su hijo que llegó tras él.

−Está avergonzado, luce muy lindo cuando lo está pero llega a cierto punto en que no me dirige la palabra.

Su padre rió.

−Conozco a alguien así.

−¡Te oí! –escucharon desde la cocina−, mejor ven ayúdame a terminar y tú, Orfeo, consigue que Ganimedes salga de la habitación.

···

−Papá fue un irresponsable –comentó el pelinegro de ojos azules cuando terminó de colocar las venditas en los dedos del chico de cabello dorado−, como se le ocurrió dejarte seguir después de que te cortaste la primera vez.

−Tu papá estaba herido, además no soy un inútil, me hace feliz ayudar en lo que puedo –Ganimedes había conseguido que el pelinegro mayor le dejara ayudar en la cocina.

−¡No creo que lo seas! –se apuró a aclararle −, es solo que… no quiero que te hagas daño −Ganimedes lo vio dar un beso a sus dedos heridos para después soltar su mano− Me sigue pareciendo increíble cuando te sonrojas –comentó con una enorme sonrisa.

−No es que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo, ¡sólo sucede! –ambos se encontraban sentados sobre la cama del pelinegro en la habitación que compartían, tomando una almohada la lanzó pegando de lleno en el rostro del pelinegro−, te odio cuando sonríes de esa manera.

El rubio se levantó, por lo que el ojiazul se apuró a sujetarlo por la cintura.

−Creo que me amas demasiado para odiarme. ¿Ganimedes?

El exinmortal quedó en shock, era cierto, aunque Orfeo estuviera bromeando era bastante obvio una vez que lo pensaba, amaba al adolescente que lo miraba en ese momento con preocupación, eso no podía llevar a nada bueno; sintió miedo. Por más que los padres del pequeño lo apreciaran nunca aceptarían que un inmortal amara a su hijo, él mismo lo sabía, había vivido demasiado, había conocido a bastantes dioses para entenderlo, amar a un mortal nunca llevaba a nada bueno; él había sufrido eso, había llegado a odiar a Zeus por lo que le hizo pasar, odiado a su padre por venderlo de esa manera.

El amor a ese chico que le parecía precioso solo podía traerle dolor, nunca soportaría verlo morir, era mortal, incluso si fuera fuerte para sobrevivir a todos los peligros que el destino tenía para él la edad se lo robaría, desde su nacimiento había estado prometido a Tanatos, la muerte, como todos los mortales.

−¿Gan? –el menor lo había soltado, los ojos azul claro lo miraban con miedo− ¿hice algo? ¿fue por lo que dije? Perdóname.

−No –el joven se apuró a dibujar una sonrisa y revolver el cabello largo del pelinegro, gesto que no había vuelto a utilizar desde que había se había vuelto mortal−, no hiciste nada, estoy bien.

···

−¿Sucede algo? –su padre revolvió su cabello cuando lo encontró apoyando su cabeza en la mesa de la cocina− ¿y Ganimedes?

−Está enojado conmigo –el pelinegro volteó a verlo, su padre le sonrió al verlo, tratando de animarlo.

−¿Qué sucedió?

−No sé, hemos estado bien en estos meses, estaba tan feliz que ahora pasa tanto tiempo conmigo, el que tenga mi edad, es como si fuéramos más cercanos, como… −su voz bajó volumen, acabando en silencio, pareció pensar algo antes de continuar−, quizá Ganimedes no es feliz y yo fui tan egoísta para no notarlo, pero estaba tan feliz de tenerlo…

−¿Por qué no hablas con él? –su padre se sentó en la mesa, frente a él−, seguro es solo un malentendido, él parece bastante feliz en tu compañía.

−Pero si ya se ha cansado de mí –los ojos del pelinegro se vieron cristalinos−, no quiero oírlo.

···

Orfeo encontró a Ganimedes en el jardín. El chico de cabello dorado se encontraba agachado frente a unas flores.

−¿Es por mi culpa? –preguntó al llegar corriendo− te hice enojar, ¿verdad?

−No –Ganimedes se levantó, quedando frente a él sin atreverse a mirarlo− hace tiempo te pregunté si aceptarías la inmortalidad y dijiste que no.

−Fue hace años ¿te molestaste ahora?

−No.

−Pero le rogarás a Zeus por tu inmortalidad, papá me lo dijo, está enojado contigo por eso.

−¿Y tú?

Orfeo avanzó, tratando de tomar su mano pero el joven lo evitó.

−No estoy enojado, estoy triste –sus ojos azules se clavaron en el anillo de calavera ahora en su dedo, lo giró distraído –has tenido suficiente de mí.

−No es eso, volveré, será como antes.

−¡No quiero que sea como antes! –Orfeo lo miró dolido, mordió su labio, suspirando continuó− fui feliz cuando te hiciste mortal, especialmente porque tenías mi edad, por primera vez me tratabas como igual, antes… −bajo su voz hasta volverla un murmullo−, no soy Zeus –sus mejillas se sonrojaron de pronto, su voz subió un poco de volumen−, pero parecías feliz, me mirabas como nunca antes lo habías hecho, te he visto desde siempre, pero sabía que nunca podrías ser mío, pero ahora, este año te he querido más que nunca, te has vuelto más hermoso de lo que…

−Por favor no sigas –el pelinegro se vio dolido por sus palabras.

−Pero no soy Zeus, es claro que no me puedo comparar…

−No es eso –el rostro del chico de cabello dorado se coloreó rojo cuando tomó sus manos− soy feliz de que no seas Zeus, pero...

−Te amo –le interrumpió el ojiazul−, eso es lo que intento decir −las lágrimas corrieron de los ojos dorados, lo que asustó a Orfeo −¿tan terrible es?

−No quiero que mueras, el tiempo pasará tan pronto, no puedo pedirte que seas inmortal y que veas a todos morir.

−No entiendo.

−Te amo –su llanto se volvió más intenso, Orfeo soltó sus manos para abrazarlo con fuerza−, nunca soportaré que el tiempo pase por ti, no quiero verte morir –el pelinegro sintió como se aferraba a él con fuerza.

−¿Te quedarías como mortal por mí? –preguntó alejándose.

−¿Puedo? Sería un inútil, alguna vez fui un príncipe, pero ahora no tengo nada.

−Si realmente quieres que sea inmortal lo haré por ti, pero no creo que lo dioses me la pongan fácil.

Ganimedes lo sabía, Zeus nunca lo permitiría, Orfeo podría morir intentando complacerlos y aun así no era posible que se la otorgaran.

−Tus padres no estarán felices.

−Papá dijo que estaba decepcionado de ti porque tenía la esperanza que pudieras ser su yerno.

Ganimedes ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Orfeo, el chico cada vez era más alto que él.

−Te amo, si me aceptas me quedaré como mortal por ti.

−Morirás.

−Por ti.

Orfeo lo abrazó con más fuerza levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo, haciéndolo dar la vuelta, lo escuchó reír.

−Te amo, te amo –repitió en su oído para después soltarlo.

Ganimedes no tuvo tiempo de recuperar su equilibrio, las manos de Orfeo se encontraban en su rostro seguido de sus labios contra los suyos. El joven de cabello dorado creyó morir por un segundo, Zeus lo había besado miles de veces con anterioridad, pero el beso de Orfeo era completamente distinto, algo que nunca había experimentado y se apresuró a corresponder.

−Te amo –respondió apoyando su frente a la del pelinegro, recibiendo una radiante sonrisa como respuesta al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El sonido de un trueno hizo a ambos estremecerse…

−¡COMO OSAS, SUCIO MORTAL!

Orfeo se puso frente a Ganimedes, llevando su mano a su cintura notó que no tenía su espada con él, Zeus estaba frente a él en compañía de los demás Olímpicos. Estaban en el salón del Olimpo

−Mi señor –Ganimedes trató de acercarse, pero el ojiazul no soltó su mano, al mirarlo lo vio negar con su cabeza.

−¡ES MÍO!

−Ganimedes no es alguna propiedad, señor –se atrevió a responder el niño, no era capaz de apartar la mirada del Dios pero sabía que sus abuelos estaban ahí.

−¡ORFEO DI ANGELO! ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO!

El ojiazul escuchó un ruido tras de él, como alguien cayendo.

−Por Hades, Nico –reconoció la voz de su padre, antes de poder voltear a verlo su papá se encontraba frente a él.

Vio la espada de hierro estigio en sus manos, al voltear con su padre notó que levantaba su arco del suelo, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa sin mangas blanca, estaba descalzo y su cabello dorado era un caos, sabía que era su día de descanso, pero su papá frente a él lucía sucio.

−Estaba haciendo algo, Hazel me regañará cuando vuelva –le explicó con una sonrisa.

−NICO DI ANGELO –Zeus atrajo la atención del pelinegro mayor− NO TIENES DERECHO A ENTROMENTERTE, UNA VEZ TE HAS LIBRADO, NO CORRERÁS LA MISMA SUERTE.

−Es mi hijo –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ganimedes trató de interponerse entre la furia de Zeus y el padre de Orfeo, pero sintió unas manos en sus hombros.

−No necesitas preocuparte –comentó Will Solace dibujando una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hijo− estamos preparados para esto.

−¿Lo sabían, padre? –preguntó Orfeo volteando a verlo, el menor lucía pálido y asustado, aunque la mano que sujetaba la de Ganimedes no temblaba.

−No sabíamos que sucedería, pero tu abuelo nos advirtió que algo podría pasar, así que tu papá y yo nos pusimos a entrenar como locos en estos últimos 12 años.

−¿TE ATREVES A DESAFIAR AL PADRE DE LOS DIOSES?

−Una nueva guerra de Troya –comentó Nico con una sonrisa.

-Hermano –los cuatro mortales voltearon a ver a Hades que había atraído la atención del dios del rayo−, será mejor que no tomes ese camino.

−Espero que eso no sea un desafío, hermano –comentó con voz gélida.

−Es familia, padre –comentó Apolo poniéndose de lado de Hades y los mortales, acompañado con Artemisa.

−¿Dividirán a los dioses?

−Me temó, hermano, que serías el único en una batalla sin sentido –Poseidón, en compañía de Atenea se pusieron frente a Zeus –Luke se enojaría bastante si dejamos que algo le pase al pequeño regalo de Apolo.

···

Ganimedes lloraba mientras abrazaba a Orfeo con fuerza.

−Está bien, nada ha pasado –el pelinegro mayor acarició el cabello dorado.

−Lo siento tanto –logro responder con voz ahogada.

Will pasó su brazo por los hombros de su esposo, dando un beso en la sien de Nico.

−Vayan a dormir –les comentó a los chicos−, no se preocupen ya por eso, todo salió bien al final.

Nico y Will se dejaron caer en el sofá cuando los chicos de fueron a dormir.

−No salió tan mal –comentó el sanador con una sonrisa.

−Me alegra –Nico lo abrazó con fuerza−, siendo sincero, estaba aterrado.

−¿En serio pensabas iniciar una guerra por Orfeo y Gan?

−Quiero que Orfeo sea feliz… a cualquier costo.

−Eres un padre maravilloso –sonrió el mayor, sujetando su barbilla para después besar sus labios

···

Orfeo se metió en la misma cama con Ganimedes, abrazándolo con fuerza, el joven de cabello dorado había seguido llorando y disculpándose a pesar de lo que sus padre les habían dicho.

−Te amo –comentó Orfeo besando su frente.

−¿A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado? –preguntó con voz nasal.

Orfeo dejo escapar una risita.

−Especialmente después de todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

−Toda la vida.

Orfeo lo besó.

−Soy nieto de Hades, así que un compromiso conmigo puede ser cosa de miedo, aún más allá de la muerte.

Ganimedes sonrió.

−Entonces todas las vidas que sean posibles.

El joven de cabello dorado lo volvió a besar, disfrutando la calidez del abrazo, no le fue difícil llegar a la conclusión de que nunca en su vida inmortal había sido tan feliz como en ese momento en que Orfeo susurraba en su oído lo mucho que lo amaba.

 **Si les gustó Orfeo en _Mal tiempo_ es protagonista junto con Nico del fic (aunque Ganimedes solo es mencionado ahí), ojalá esta historia haya sido de su agrado, de ser así se agradece un voto... o un comentario, por qué no.**

 **Comentario random: Me dio un buen de trabajo terminarlo, porque me pasé de las 5000 palabras y tuve que borrar varias cosas, así que si el final les sabe muy corto esa es la razón**

 **Besos y abrazos de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
